


Half of My Soul

by heroinmother



Category: Original Work, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 1800’s, AU, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Historical References, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Indigenous, Indigenous tribes, It’s literally 6 AM I Didn’t Sleep, Literary References & Allusions, Love, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations Cultures, Poetry, References to Depression, another universe, natives, set in the 1800’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinmother/pseuds/heroinmother
Summary: Two lovers bid forever goodbye to each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Half of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> I don’t own any Red Dead Redemption 2 characters nor Red Dead Redemption itself (I wish). The only characters i own are Aksahara, Chaska and their tribe. This is set in the RDR2 world, but it’s not canon and it’s an AU. Also this is just a little one shot from the main story that I will maybe one day publish. I am well aware that this will not get much attention but i still wanted to post it here.

**La Morte dei Corpi Celesti.**

_Addio_.

* * *

Aksahara stumbled upon her bare feet on the golden ground of the Maryland’s. There stood everyone: they didn’t turn to acknowledge her, nor did they spoke one word. They were just gaping in one precise direction, towards the horizon. Where the pale purple and yellow lights blended with the clouds in the sky which reflected their colors. Her tribe was prepared to part and never look back, and they were there to give her an alternative or bid her the final goodbye.

Her idle steps and insecure breath signaled that she knew what was coming, and as she hoisted her trembling gaze into Chaska’s she gave up everything, knowing that he too was aware of the unavoidable misery. She ran towards him with every burning muscle she had, just to abruptly stop where a line was drawn. On the dirt, someone drew a straight line to symbolize the departure and the point of non-return. Positioned at the very middle, at the very center, with an inhuman precision there was a box. Or at least, it looked like a box, they were in truth two boxes. They stood in dark brown wood at their feet. She lifted her eyes which instantly met Chaska’s, who was at mere inches apart from her. Together, as if synchronized like the ground is to a tree’s origins, they kneeled in front of the containers. Never leaving each other stares. Chaska, who stood at the other side of the line, gave rise to his hands in front of him for Aksahara to accept them, she wished undone the same instant she held them back.

With the most anguish she felt in years, she hardly pronounced a shaking sentence and her quivering complexion was slowly melting alongside her own tears.

«You... You can’t do this to me.»

«Aksahara, we both have responsibilities. You have a family — his gaze glanced behind her shoulder, where the now collapsing Van Der Linde Gang was waiting for her — We have a family — he turned around to look at his tribe, his people, _their_ people. — We need to take care of them, and you know we are the only ones who can.»

Askahara comprehended, but she didn’t want to. She just wished for him to stay. To remain forever at her side and never leave, not even for a second. To be born again, to prosper again, and to disappear once. Her innocent and youthful dream of a young woman was cut short with the declaration of a new conflict, conceivably war.

With the limited breath she had, she began again, she lessened her gaze as she tried to speak within her whimpers. 

«I don’t want you to... leave-..me.»

Chaska’s apprehensive and worried expression was full of remorse and despair, and she made the unforgivable mistake of raising her look and discerning his face. She saw her brother, and she felt like she was sacrificing him a third time. That’s when her suffocated moans became cries and her head collided with his exposed shoulder. She felt like there was no more surface under her feet, just air and she was falling. Subsiding to everything and losing it all.

«Look at me.»

He gently hugged her red and wet cheeks in his warm and welcoming palms, Aksahara felt like a child being consolated after a hard scolding. She was lost, fallen into the void.

«I am eternally with you. I am in the air you inhale, in the landscapes you see. I exist in the sky, in the sea. I subsist under the earth you step on and I breathe in the the dandelions that caress your ankles in the dawn. I am in the breeze that gets through your hair and in every eagle you discern. But most grandly, I will forever be in your heart, and you in mine. You will constantly carry me with you and I’ll always do the same for me myself cannot exist without you at my side. Your spirit surrounds me and it humbles me in its pureness, you honor me with your very being. Half of my soul, Aksahara. For what I only have, and what only remains in _me_ is half of _you_.» 

He was staring at her like a mother deer looks at her only child. And she was looking at him as an infant deer looks at his mom before the two part forever, one in end and the other in start. 

It was now dark and vague and the moon was starting to shine her nostalgic rays of grey powder; with it, Chaska’s tattoo - which was situated on his neck-, got slightly lighter. As if the peak of the slightest fire was lit in it. The tattoo comprised of a succession of ancient symbols draped around his neck like a collar, those same words narrated “Half Of My Soul, A. M.”

With a gash in her heart and an everlasting sigh in her breath, she slowly stood up seizing the box with her. With lucid eyes and parted lips, Chaska’s stare followed her figure as she disentangled her hands from his and following her soon after, the container in his hands, too.

Once again they were one in front of each other, but that deja-vu lasted shortly. Chaska turned around and started sauntering towards his nation. His head was high at first, but as soft tears started to coat his sharp cheekbones, he slightly bowed his head. Aksahara stared as he swiftly got on his horse, to then guide his tribe towards the cold north, where they originally came from. He had a duty, and that duty was to keep his people _safe_.

Only when his image completely receded with the dusk of the night, only then, did Aksahara turn around with her skull held low and started strolling towards the others. Her limbs wanted to try and run after him, to go back to him, to battle with him for their tribe, to die alongside him. But she knew she couldn’t, she had a family here too.

It didn’t matter anyway, because realizing that she just let Chaska, her beloved Chaska whose eyes shined like millions of stars, run into his impending death was sufficient to slowly and bitterly, eat her alive. It didn’t matter, There was no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> I Accept cristicism only if shared with respect.


End file.
